


The Bachelor or the Butler

by Itiswhatitis101



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4 OCs that want a rich man, Butler!Hashirama, Cuz girls just wanna have love, Dont underestimate the butler, F/M, Lord Madara, Lustful Madara, MadaXMitoXHashi, Mito is looking for the real deal here, Multi, commoner!Mito, i mean it. If he's a prince lowkey you're screwed, poor Hashi just wanted a real girl...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itiswhatitis101/pseuds/Itiswhatitis101
Summary: Look at me, not for me. What do you see. I am who I am... Or am I not? All you people who claim to love me for me, are all the same people don't. But just what do you see when you look in my eyes. Do you see my real person or just my lie. If you won't love me for me, then I'll burn to ashes this mask".The Strongest of all Shinobi he was called.The Man of the world he was called.Hashirama Senju was a name heard, but not a name seen, having not yet made any public appearances, even within the land of fire. Surrounded by people who simply cannot accept and love him for who he truly was, he searches far and wide for someone willing to love him for his disarray. And so love is put to the test as he goes, but masked as a butler? Will a young foreigner named Mito win his heart or will she fall for the mysterious Madara, the hottest bachelor and 'hokage' of Konohagakure.





	The Bachelor or the Butler

 

Hashirama's hands made their way down her shirt. She cringed and pulled back a bit, no longer facing him.

"Is there a problem?" He couldn't help but ask as Nojiko was a little distant than usual. She said nothing to him. Rather she stood up, bowed and walked off into the corridor. Hashirama cocked a brow at her and stood up, following her.

"Hey! Where're you off to? Jiko-chan!" She made her way outside (oblivious to the fact he was following her) and walked to the town square, then ran into the arms of Sarutobi Koete. She then jumped into his arms and he carried her and spun her around before putting her down, looking into her eyes.

"I missed you, love", he said as he buried his face and her blonde hair, being hit with the aroma of strawberries. Hashirama watched from a distance, visibly distraught. A hand made its way into the pocket of his pants and his fingers brushed the black box therein. What a mistake that would've been had he...

"I think I'm going to end things with him, Koete-kun. In tired of this all. Him and his 'idealisms' and his constant tears of his brothers that died _millennia_ ago. And his stupid laugh is almost as annoying as his voice. He's always like gahahaha, ugh! He eats like a pig and almost never minds his manners, no matter where we are! He's a drunken mess half the time and a sober mess the rest of the time. And I'm pretty sure he suffers from bipolar disorder."

Hashirama winced at her words and blinked back the forming tears. Did she really think so lowly of him? If she didn't love him, why was she with him to begin with?

"We need the money, dear. I know it's hard, having to deal with _that_ but once we get all the money we need, we can forget this place and him, ok." He rubbed his thumb against her face gently and then poked her cheek playfully.

"Just promise me not to let him deflower you. That's reserved specially for me." The two then pulled into a passionate kiss and Hashirama turned in his heel and went home. He planned on changing the locks.

 

<><><><><><><>

"Hey Madara." The raven haired man turned around and regarded his friend stoically.

"She broke up with me last night. We finally saw each other in again. She was a married woman conspiring to run off with the money I give her. I don't know what to do, Madara".

Madara looked at his friend and shook his head. "I told you she wasn't trustworthy. She seemed so uncomfortable around you all the time. But you just happen to be so naïve all the time, so trusting of everyone."

Hashirama became depressed and Madara sighed, "Hashirama look, you'll find someone soon. Just don't-"

He hugged Madara and lifted him off the ground a bit. "I won't quit for sure! I guess a little ᎦᏔᏅᏗᏍᎩ would be good. But then I'll start looking again."

 

<Timeskip: 3 weeks>

 

Madara grunted at his friend's behaviour.  
Hashirama, as of late was always lost in a daydream, staring into space instead of doing his necessary paperwork (Tobirama would scold him for this obviously. Usually he'd keep them to himself but this one he was ready to share with his best friend).

"I wonder what it's like. Y'know, being married. Falling in love with a real girl that wouldn't cheat on you or..." His countenance changed and a depressed cloud hung over him. His scowl was turbulent, a physical representation of his inner emotions. Now beyond morose, he turned his head slightly, looking at his friend. Madara scowled and shook his head, "I doubt you'll find someone who actually likes you, considering your position, Hashirama. And you know who... She wasn't the first to-"

"I know, I know..." The man pouted and pointed at himself.  
"But I'm likeable! I've got the charm, charisma, the looks". Madara snickered and pointed at his friend, "you wish, Hashirama. I could put a pair of glasses on a monkey's ass and a woman would choose it over you". Hashirama threw his pen at his friend (who swiftly dodged it) and slammed his hands on the table, "I'll show you! I know that girls like me but they're ashamed to say it! That or they haven't seen me yet".

Madara hmmed, thinking over his statement. Hashirama hadn't made a public appearance yet, considering the fact that Konoha was rather new. His name was one commonly heard across the whole shinobi world, after all, who didn't know the god of shinobi? Most females in Konoha were either married, widowed old ladies, cheaters, whores, or children (all out of the question in his opinion). Of course there was Touka, but he -like all other men- was afraid of her.

"Maybe you can help me. And you can get married too!"

Madara frowned, "don't speak such stupidity, Senju. I'm not interested." Hashirama squinted at him and smirked,

"Ive seen you staring at Tomoko, Madara. I'm very observant". Madara rolled his eyes and was preparing to leave when Hashirama said, "Maybe we can put up an advertisement? It'll say that I wanna get married soon. Then when girls come around you can choose one you fancy!"

Madara coughed and spun around. "That's crazy! What the hell is wrong with you! We can't do that!"

"Yes we can!" Hashirama smiled, clapping his hands together.

"You'll just get more girls like Anina, Hanako, Kiyomi, and Nojiko. It'll be a waste of your time".

"First correction: _our_  time. Second correction: I won't be spending time with the women, you will. I'll be the butler, to see how the woman truly are and what they stand for. After all, they would probably put up an act for you, but I won't be important so they wouldn't care."

"But why should I be involved in any of this?! I have nothing to gain".

Hashirama made 'the Yamato face' and towered over Madara,

"But you have lots to lose..." His expression loosened and he grinned brightly,

"And besides, the Daimyo's already approved it and signed a contract saying it must happen." Madara gaped and punched his friend in the arm before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Hashirama ran a hand through his hair and gave a little laugh.

"Don't worry, Mada. I've got my own set of plans for you too".

**Author's Note:**

> I'll alternate between POVs, Madara's, Hashirama's and Mito's


End file.
